Love in the Snow
by Harukaze Saku-chan126
Summary: Kyousuke's acting weird nowadays,looking completely thoughtful until he revealed his secret to Tenma. What is he hiding from everyone? Can anyone guess? Tsurugo K. x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Attention! This is a story about Tsurugi Kyousuke and my OC,Tsurugi Komi! It's about a song and it reminds me of Kyousuke because it's like he's the one singing that song. I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO,just the plot and OC! The setting is in high school! Enjoy~**

**~Chapter 1: Tsurugi...in love?~**

Kyousuke looked really thoughtful and distracted these days. It's like he's in his own world and forgetting everything. The first years are really concerned about him,even Masaki. Just _what _was bothering their friend? He just sits there and do nothing but think,think,think! What has got into him?

One day, when they couldn't take it anymore, Tenma was sent to confront him as he's a closer friend to him than anyone else. As Tenma and Kyousuke walked on the snowy school pathway, Tenma began to question him.

"Tsurugi..."

"Yeah?"

"What bothering you these days?"

Kyousuke turned his face away. "...nothing...",he answered.

Tenma stopped at once,making Kyousuke slightly surprised. Tenma put on his serious face. "Tsurugi, we're concerned about you! Please at least tell me what's up with you and if you don't want me to tell the others...I promise to keep it a secret..." Tenma looked at Kyousuke with concern. "Please?"

Kyousuke sighed heavily and turned to Tenma,who is waiting for an answer. "Fine...I'll tell you. But,if you let the cat out of the bag...you'll surely regret,Matsukaze."

Tenma nodded,as if to keep the promise. Kyousuke led Tenma to a bench and sat down. "You know my cousin,right?"

"Yeah, Tsurugi Komi right?" Tenma replied. Kyousuke stared at the sky and watched the snow-flakes fall. He nodded. "That's right"

Tenma took a seat beside Kyousuke,looking at him. "What about her Tsurugi? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Kyousuke shook his head. "You see Matsukaze, I'm..." Kyousuke stopped short at his sentence and a light blush spread across his face.

"You're?"

"..."

"C'mon Tsurugi! Say it out!"

"...I'm...in love with her..."

Tenma looked at Kyousuke in surprise and disbelief. Before he could shout out anything, Kyousuke stuffed a slice of sweet potato from his lunchbox into Tenma's mouth. "NOT . A . WORD . MATSUKAZE. Leave me in peace...NOW."

Catching sight of Kyousuke's scary face,Tenma scooted off in lightning speed back to the first year class. Now he knew what was bothering Kyousuke, he better keep it a secret from everyone else. Tsurugi...in love with his female cousin? That was almost hard for Tenma to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! HaruSaku's back with the second chapter! This is a Tsurugi K. x OC story so...please DON'T mistake it for a Kyou x Ten fanfic. To all Kyou x Ten fans out there, I'll be writing a fanfic of that pairing soon! Please be patient ne! I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO! KENSEI LANCELOT! XDD**

**~Chapter 2: Tsurugi Komi~**

Chewing then swallowing the sweet potato slice Kyousuke stuffed into his mouth,Tenma entered Class1-B, one of the first year classes. He sat down at his place in the classroom and thought over what Kyousuke just told him earlier.

"Hmmm...Tsurugi in love with Komi..." he thought, doodling on his Chemistry textbook without realizing it. All this time he saw Kyousuke and Komi walking to school together, doing homework or projects together even if they're in a different class and even sitting with each other at the cafeteria, he thought they were just friendly to each other. Now that he was let into Kyousuke's secret, he just couldn't imagine!

Just then, he felt a slap on his shoulder. Tenma jumped up in surprise and turned behind him. "Aoi!"

Aoi, who was sitting behind him all this while took her hand away from his shoulder and shot him a cheeky grin. "Gomen ne, Tenma, I was going to ask you if you got anything out from Tsurugi yet."

"Ah, I did." said Tenma, who was frantically rubbing off the doodles he made on his textbook. "But then..."

"Then?"

"...he asked me to keep it a secret."

Aoi, mad with curiosity, pouted. Then, she nudged Tenma. "Wouldn't he mind if you tell _me_ about it?"

Tenma turned to Aoi again, then shook his head. "Sorry Aoi, I promised Tsurugi not to tell anyone about it."

Aoi pouted again and whined. "Please~?"

"Hey, what are you two talking about? And have you gone to Tsurugi-kun yet, Tenma-kun?"

Tenma and Aoi turned to see who spoke. It was Masaki who asked the question, with Shinsuke and Hikaru standing beside him, looking curious. Tenma sweatdropped. Great. _Now _he'll have to reveal Kyousuke's secret! Tenma looked at the group like how an investigator looks at his suspects. "Okay, I'll tell but...this is a secret so don't tell anyone, okay? Because if the secret is out, Tsurugi will kill me!"

Aoi winked at Tenma. "You can trust us!"

Shinsuke and Hikaru nodded. "Yeah!"

The group looked suspiciously at Masaki, who was whistling away. Masaki stared back at them. "What? Do I smell or something?"

The group just stared more suspiciously at him. Masaki got freaked out. "Okay! Okay! I won't tell! Sheesh..."

Tenma smiled and turned his chair around so that he's facing Aoi. "Okay, come closer so no one will hear."

Masaki, Shinsuke and Hikaru gathered around them with their ears perked up to listen to what Tenma has to say. At the end of conversation, Masaki was about to yell but fortunately, was hit by Aoi's dictionary just in time.

"Shhhh! Do you want Tenma to be killed?"

"Oww! Sorry..."

Tenma looked at his friends. "I'm pretty sure all of you can keep secrets so...please don't tell anyone, okay? The last thing I want to be is a Pegasus sandwich being made by a really mad Kensei Lancelot user!"

Aoi, Masaki, Shinsuke and Hikaru nodded, signaling they'll keep the secret, swearing that if the secret is out, they'll face Kyousuke together with him. Tenma sighed in relief. Suddenly, two tall figures passed the class, the first tall figure was Kyousuke and the other is none other than the mentioned female, Tsurugi Komi!

Komi was a high school first year, like the others. She was tall, but a head shorter than Kyousuke. She has straight, semi-long navy blue hair and eyes of the same color as Kyousuke's. She also has a tiny mole below her lip, like her older cousin, Tsurugi Yuuichi. She wore a black ribbon on the right side of her hair and a black necklace with a silver cross around her neck, along with a shorter necklace with a single sky-blue bead. She also wears small silver ring-like earrings.

As the two passed the class, Kyousuke shot Tenma a rather scary threatening look, which really freaked Tenma out. Aoi and the others got scared out of their wits as well. _Tsurugi really is scary when he's threatening!_ They thought. Their lips were sealed and swore not to say a single word of the secret.

**There's the second chapter! Feel free to correct my grammar and all! SOUSHA MAESTRO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLEZ! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 3! Those who like this story, I LUV YOU GUYS! Enjoy the story~ All rights belong to Level-5, except for the plot and OCs! MAJIN PEGASUS! XD**

**~Chapter 3: Saved by the Saint~**

While things were happening in Class 1-B, Komi was walking through the school corridor to get some air after Kyousuke left to run an errand for a teacher. Recently, Komi has been feeling the same way as Kyousuke. She, herself, was in love with him. As they both lived the fear of being called "incest" by the whole school, even though they were cousins. So, they never actually told each other about their feelings.

Komi sighed and wished she and Kyousuke weren't related in the first place. "_But being related is kind of a good thing, right?" _she thought, as she walked past the third year classes. As she passed Class 3-A, there was a big commotion going on.

"OWWWW! What the- YUNAAAAA!"

At the shout, a figure on skateboard sped out through the entrance of the class. It was none other than the daring tomboy, Mazura "Yuna" Yuzuko. Then, out of the class entrance ran a pissed-off looking Minamisawa Atsushi, chasing Yuna. The pink-haired, bright green-eyed girl menace had just put a mousetrap on Atsushi's chair and it obviously succeeded in pinching him on the butt.

Komi sweatdropped at the two and continued walking. Touching the cross that hung around her neck, Komi remembered Kyousuke's weird reactions whenever she talked about the person who gave her the cross, her older brother, Tsurugi Takahiro. Whenever she mentioned her brother's name, Kyousuke would roll his eyes and mutter "_Yeah...your precious Nii-san." _in some sort of jealous way. Komi couldn't help but wonder why that reaction.

"_Is it because he doesn't like Nii-san? Or is it..." _

Komi got so caught into her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was heading towards the staircase going down to the second year classes. Before Komi could notice what was ahead of her, she tripped and tumbled at the staircase, falling forward.

"Komi!"

Just then, in a nick of time, someone caught her clean, with muscular arms wrapped tightly around her . Komi's eyes were shut when that happened. When both of them landed with a thud at the bottom, Komi, her eyes still shut, could feel the person's hot breath on her neck. Komi opened her eyes to see who broke her fall. To her surprise and shock, it was Kyousuke!

Kyousuke looked at her with concern. "Komi...are you okay?"

Komi felt her face turning red. "K-Kyousuke...I-I'm fine! Thanks for breaking my fall..."

With a sigh of relief, Kyousuke released her and stood up. "Just be more careful next time." After he helped Komi up, Kyousuke ran off in a hurry because he suddenly remembered that he had to hand in his English assignment which was due today. Komi stared after Kyousuke as he ran, rooted to her spot. Her heart was beating fast, her fists were clenched.

"_That's a first..." _she thought. "_Kyousuke didn't call me clumsy like he used to...His eyes were full of concern for me...Just like a...saint!"_

Komi snapped out of her thoughts when her eyes stared at the clock that hung at the hallway.

"7.30! Crap! I'm 15 minutes late for class! The teach will kill me for sure!"

At that, Komi ran back to her class, her head full of what happened at the staircase. She was super thankful nobody saw the incident but even so, she couldn't get the thought of Kyousuke off her mind.

**That's it minna! To all Kyou x Ten fans out there, I'm organizing a Kyou x Ten summary contest! Just send your summary to me via PM and I'll choose! Only 5 will be chosen and completed so, send me your best Kyou x Ten summary! Only ONE entry is allowed and the summary MUST not be Rated M. I do not intend to write smut to destroy you guys' maiden minds but...when I feel like it, I will~ Ganbatte minna! GOSEISHIN TITANIAS! XDD**


End file.
